


Hot Pursuit

by augmentedfourth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augmentedfourth/pseuds/augmentedfourth
Summary: Separated from her troops, Edelgard races through the woods in an attempt to get away from Dimitri, who's hot on her trail. If he catches her, sheknowshe'll kill her...and though she fears for her life, she can't help but feel aroused by the idea of all the things he could do to her.(A fill for a FE3H Kinkmeme prompt)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> [From the Kinkmeme:](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1781576)  
> During a battle Edelgard and Dimitri get separated from their armies and basically end up playing a cat and mouse game with each other in the forest. Edelgard is getting more and more frustrated. She needs to link back up with her forces and win the battle, but Dimitri is chasing after her like a beast that has scented blood, she can hear trees snapping and breaking and Dimitri practically howling for her head. This should not be turning her on.
> 
> But it is, and she’s getting wetter with every step despite the fact this is not a fantasy and Dimitri will almost certain kill her if he gets his hands on her. Even then, when she finally trips on a root and Dimitri picks her up by the neck and starts to strangle her, her gasp is not fearful by aroused. And it probably saves her life, because even Dimitri starts to notice that she is way more turned on then she should be.

Edelgard’s pulse thudded in her ears as she sprinted through the dense forest. She cursed herself for her carelessness and prayed it wouldn’t lead to a costly, if not fatal, mistake. A tiny voice in her head reminded her to pay attention to her surroundings and try to keep track of where she was in the woods. It was drowned out by the louder instincts pushing her to put as much space as possible between herself and her pursuer. She needed to survive.

She needed to get away from _him_.

A dense fog had rolled over the battlefield earlier in the day, making it difficult to see more than a few feet in any direction. She had shouted commands to her armies, but even she had had trouble distinguishing friend from foe amidst the poor conditions. A flash of royal blue through the mist had succeeded in diverting her attention, and she’d wound up far away from her colleagues before she’d realized it.

Separated from her troops, she’d gripped her axe tighter and searched the area for a safe route back to her allies. None appeared. A shiver rolled down her spine as she remained on high alert, unsure of what she actually saw and heard and what could be a result of her mind playing tricks on her. A glimpse of a cloak here, the sound of a deliberate footstep there…it wasn’t until she’d heard Dimitri’s sinister laugh that she was convinced he’d been circling around her.

And she was one hundred percent positive if he got close enough, he’d kill her.

He was already too close for her liking. She briefly wondered why he wasn’t focused on commanding his own troops, and the idea that he prioritized her death above all else sent another chill rippling through her. The number of options available were rapidly dwindling, and none of them seemed appealing. With little else to do, Edelgard selected what she thought had the best shot at keeping her alive, dropped her axe in the mud, and _ran_.

Luckily, she’d chosen a path that didn’t lead to a collision with him within the first few paces. When she reached the edge of the forest, she thought she might have even successfully eluded him. Alas, the sound of branches being batted away and twigs snapping beneath his heavy boots followed her through the brush. She wasn’t safe yet.

Edelgard tucked her chin into her chest and increased her pace. Without slowing, she reached up and unfastened the cape from her shoulders. Whether it would trip him up or help signal her troops to her location, she didn’t know or care, but she couldn’t risk it getting caught on one of the trees.

Even without the additional material at her back, her face grew flushed and beads of sweat rolled down her neck. She tried to chalk it up to the physical exertion of dashing through the woods, but something else tugged at the back of her mind. By all rights, she should have been terrified by Dimitri hunting her down as if she were his prey, and she was. Yet deep down, the thought of him racing after her, and her alone, excited her. He was the only man she’d ever known who stood a chance at besting her, and if he caught up to her….

_Stop it!_ she screamed inside her head. Getting him off her trail and returning to her army was imperative. She tried to distract herself by thinking of her closest allies, those she wanted to protect and bring to victory. However, as their faces drifted through her mind, she was merely reminded of how they fell short of her high standards. Hubert would do anything she asked of him until the moment he drew his last breath, but it was his biggest weakness and could be exploited. Ferdinand had always tried to turn everything into a competition between them; unfortunately, his skills were so far beneath hers, his feeble efforts were of little significance to her. And Caspar had always been like the annoying younger brother she’d never had, or wanted, for that matter.

But Dimitri….

The destruction of another branch close behind her snapped her thoughts back to her present predicament. It was too late, though. Her moment of distraction had allowed him to close the gap between them. Panicked, she tried to recover and make up for the lost distance, but her foot snagged on a protruding tree root. Down she went, the hard dirt knocking the air from her lungs when she landed.

In an instant, he was on top of her. Fueled by adrenaline and desperation, Edelgard clambered to her knees and threw an elbow behind her. It connected with the side of his face, and she wriggled out from underneath him. Several yards away, the ground appeared to drop off in an abrupt embankment. She had no idea what lay at the bottom, but it was her last chance at evading him.

Still on her hands and knees, she scrambled forward. As she was about to hurl herself over the edge, Dimitri grabbed her leg and tried to pull her back. She attempted to kick him off, but his grip was too strong. Unwilling to let him drag her back into the woods, she kept crawling forward, hoping she could use the momentum of the steep slope to make her escape.

He caught her just as she reached the edge. Refusing to relent, she sank her fingers into the dirt and flung herself over the precipice. Entwined in a macabre embrace, they rolled down the muddy embankment together, flipping over one other as each struggled to win the upper hand. Though disoriented, Edelgard hoped she’d be able to either flee or fight back once their dizzying tumble came to an end.

They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, limbs still entangled. Edelgard tried to get her bearings and stand, but Dimitri beat her to it. He gave her a rough shove as he climbed to his feet, towering over her. Never one to give up, she aimed a swift kick toward his kneecap, but he dodged the attack with ease.

Grabbing her by the upper arms, Dimitri hauled her up and threw her against the nearest tree. She yelped as her back slammed into the solid trunk, but no matter how much she wiggled and twisted, she couldn’t free herself from his grasp.

His fingertips dug in to the soft flesh her armor failed to cover as he leaned in close, pinning her in place. “Finally,” he said, his voice little more than a feral growl. “I have waited too long to exact my revenge for everything you’ve done.”

Fear churned in her stomach, but Edelgard wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of admitting defeat. Although she said nothing, she stared at him with eyes wide open, stubborn determination clenching her jaw. The trepidation she felt mingled with something else, something dangerous, something forbidden. If it all had to end this way, at least she would know the experience of being overpowered and dominated.

His hands moved to her throat. A savage glimmer darkened his remaining eye as he began to squeeze. Breathing soon became more difficult, and she knew she only had one chance to save herself. She opened her mouth to scream, but in the ultimate betrayal by her body, a long, ragged moan left her lips instead.

Dimitri loosened his grip enough for her to take in a fresh breath, but not to move away. His brow furrowed with confusion. “You…you’re _enjoying_ this?”

She said nothing, her chest heaving mere inches below his hands.

He stared at her for an endless moment. Shifting his weight, he pressed his forearm against her neck to keep her pinned to the tree. He used his teeth to tear his glove off his free hand and spat it out, letting it fall to the ground. Without warning, he shoved his hand between her thighs, groping at her sex. The flood of moisture that had soaked through her tights was unmistakable.

A wicked smile curled his lips and he chuckled. “Normally, I wouldn’t dream of giving you anything you wanted.” He brought his face nearer to hers, so close, she could have either spit at him or kissed him. “But this might be too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

With his foot, he swept her legs out from under her, sending her crumpling to the ground. Before she could react, he pushed her onto her back, planting his knee on her stomach. His fingers closed around her wrists like a pair of manacles, and he yanked her arms above her head to pin them to the dirt. One hand was sufficient to keep her top half immobilized, and he used the other to unfasten the plate of metal covering her chest.

Edelgard made a half-hearted attempt to fight against his restraint of her, but they both knew he had won. Even the way he held her down without appearing to exert much effort sent another wave of arousal pulsing through her core. She took pride in the massive army she’d assembled, but she had yet to see someone match his brutal strength.

Dimitri tore her armor from her body and tossed it to the side as if it weighed nothing. He traced a line between her breasts with one finger, over the thin shirt she wore underneath. Repositioning himself so his large boot took the place of the hand shackling her wrists, he ripped the shirt into shreds, leaving her exposed. Her hardened nipples jutted into the cold, damp air, another betrayal.

He caressed the outer curve of one breast with the tenderness of a devoted lover. As his thumb grazed the tip of one stiff peak, however, all gentleness vanished. Pinching her nipple between his fingers, he gave it a harsh twist. Edelgard cried out, her spine arching as she teetered between pain and pleasure. He placed his palm in the center of her torso and slammed her back to the ground.

The parts of her tights left uncovered by her plated boots met the same fate as her other clothing. She shuddered when the cool air hit her sodden cleft, a movement that did not go unnoticed. Dimitri ran his finger along the length of her slit, teasing at the entrance. Her hips rolled upward and she whimpered, but he didn’t proceed any further.

“I’m considering making you beg for it,” he said, flicking his thumb over her yearning clit. “But I don’t want to waste any more time, and we both know you wouldn’t do it, anyway.”

Planting his hands on either side of her hips, he flipped her over so she lay face down in the mud. She didn’t have a chance to recover before he seized her arms and wrenched them behind her back. He jerked her toward him until she was on her knees and used his other hand to spread her thighs apart. When she heard the rustle of his clothing being shifted behind her, she braced herself for the onslaught.

With one long thrust, Dimitri impaled her cunt with his steely cock. She thrashed beneath him, but there was no escaping his raw power. Over and over he plunged into her, stretching her, _filling_ her. Her shoulders ached, and clumps of dirt clung to her face and hair, yet being at his mercy left her breathless.

He pumped in and out of her at a chaotic pace. Flames unfurled over her skin, whipping her nerves into a frenzy. Edelgard closed her eyes as her inner walls began to quiver and clench around him. For the first time in years, she was forced to submit to another person, and there was little else to do but ride out the storm.

Letting out a primal roar, he rammed into her cunt one final time. The momentum sent them both sprawling to the ground as he emptied his seed into her. She joined in his climax, writhing uncontrollably as her release billowed over every inch of her, but the full weight of his body kept her trapped in place.

Her limbs slackened and she panted for air. Somewhere in her haze, she noticed Dimitri had relinquished his hold on her arms, but she was too drained of energy to do anything besides attempt to return her breathing to its normal rhythm. She remained exposed and vulnerable. Sated though she was, the next move still belonged to him.

He slithered up her body and brought his lips to her ear. “I could kill you right here,” he whispered, the edge ever present in his voice. “And I should, really.”

She didn’t answer.

“But I think I’ll let them find you like this. Used and tossed aside, like a common whore.”

Dimitri grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her head and used it to push up off of her and stand. She lay motionless, not daring to look at him. “Mark my words,” he said. “The next time we meet, you will die by my hands.”

Edelgard waited until she was sure he’d left, and then rolled onto her back. A light rain had started to fall, but the drizzle did nothing to wash the mud from her face or smooth her matted hair. She let out a long sigh; though the aching need inside her had been fulfilled, she wouldn’t allow herself the indulgence of wondering how, in other circumstances, their relationship could have been different. Sitting up, she did her best to wipe the dirt and grime from her body, and tried to make herself presentable before rejoining her troops.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this was such a good prompt, I can't believe I'm the first one to fill it!


End file.
